


Burning Waves

by Nokohmis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fairy Tail
Genre: A:tLA Au, Airbending & Airbenders, Angst and Feels, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Eventual Relationships, Firebending & Firebenders, Other, Waterbending & Waterbenders, but there'll be fluff too!, jealous Lyon, the dragons are parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokohmis/pseuds/Nokohmis
Summary: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony, but everything changed when Fire Lord Zeref came into power, All over the world, the strong conguered and the weak feared for their lives. Many prayed for the avatar, the only master of all four elements, to save them... But Zeref torched the Air Temples where the last Avatar had resided, and he thought he had won. Little did Zeref know, the Avatar had already been reincarnated into a young waterbender named Gray. After discovering all the horrible things happening across the world, Gray sets out on a mision with two friends as he searches for bending masters so he can learn all the elements, and finally put Zeref's burning world out with a wave.





	1. Harmonic Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary isn't the best, but please give this a chance and enjoy it!

 

  
The seven-year-old Fire Prince crouched down the dim corner, clutching his pulsing hand. He gave a low hiss as he tried moving his swollen and stiff fingers. He glanced his watery black eyes downwards, seeing that his right hand was a bright crimson... How could he have been so careless?

 

  
"Natsu," he heard his older brother, Zeref, call. His heavy steps drew closer and Natsu found himself shrinking back further in the corner as if he could disappear.

 

  
"There you are," Zeref stopped in front of him.

 

  
The boy sniffed, looking up at his seventeen-year-old brother. "Go away," he muttered.

 

  
Zeref ignored his command and kneeled down as he held out his left hand. "Let me see it, Natsu."

 

  
"No," the boy shook his his head, his wild pink hair swishing around his face. Natsu held his hand against his chest tightly, a slight hiss coming from between his teeth.

 

  
"Come on," Zeref coaxed. "I have some gel for it... It'll stop the burning," he told his little brother.

 

  
Natsu gave another sniff, his eyes shifting away from Zeref's as he slowly held his hand out to him. Zeref took it in his left palm gently, as he reached in his pocket with his free hand to grab the tube of gel and a bandage. He doctored the burn up like a professional healer before he held his brother's small hand in the middle of his large ones carefully.

 

  
"What were you doing, Natsu?" Zeref asked softly.

 

  
"I was just practicing my fire bending," the boy defended innocently.

 

  
"Oh really?" Zeref raised a dark brow. "You were practicing the sets Dad gave you?"

 

  
"Well... No," Natsu muttered, knowing that his brother already knew the truth... His brother was the smartest man Natsu knew. Zeref knew everything, and he was the wises man Natsu trusted- other than their father, of course. "I was trying to do your sets, Niisan..."

 

  
"Natsu," Zeref laughed gently, ruffling his brother's hair. "I'm years ahead of you."

 

  
"But you were already a prodigy at my age!" Natsu pouted.

 

  
"Everyone learns at different rates, Natsu," Zeref reminded him. "Maybe you're not in the same par as I was because you will be even better," he gave his brother a bright smile.

 

  
"Really...?" Natsu's eyes widened in wonder. "You really think so, Niisan?!"

 

  
"Of course I do," Zeref laughed as he stood up. "You have so much potential, Natsu. You should see how Papa boasts about you in his meetings..." he smiled as he watched his little brother beam in delight. "Now, are you done sulking? Can we go out and play now?"

 

  
Natsu stood eagerly, his good hand grabbing Zeref's. "Can you really play with me for a while?" The boy asked in excitement. "You haven't played with me in forever!"

 

  
"I know," Zeref apologized. Since he had been appointed assistant general behind his father's top general, Gildarts, he hadn't had much time left to do anything. "But I'm free for the rest of the night," he assured his brother. "Let's do something fun!"

 

  
"What's this?" A booming voice asked and the boys turned to see their smiling father. Natsu favorited him in looks greatly.

 

  
"Papa," Natsu smiled. "Niisan's going to play with me!"

 

  
"Ah," Igneel smiled proudly as his dark eyes twinkled. "Nothing makes me happier than to see my two sons playing together. What are you going to play?"

 

  
"What would you like, Natsu?" Zeref asked, glancing down at him.

 

  
"Hm..." the boy held a hand to his chin as he thought about the question for a few seconds. "Hide and explode!" He finally grinned.

 

  
"Alright," Zeref smiled at him. "You go hide, and I'll find you!"

 

  
"Alright!" Natsu took off running down the hallway. "But no cheating, Niisan!"

 

  
Igneel chuckled in amusement as he watched Natsu disappear down the hall. Once the boy was out of sight he turned to glance at his oldest son. "Was that a burn that you bandaged on his hand?" He raised a brow.

 

  
Zeref looked up at his father, "he was practicing my firebending sets."

 

  
Igneel blew a puff of air through his nose and rolled his eyes. "That boy is going to be the death of me..."

 

  
Zeref let out a small laugh, "he's eager to grow stronger, but I'm afraid he's trying too hard..."

 

  
Igneel let out a small sigh and placed a hand on Zeref's shoulder. "Let's take good care of him then."

 

  
"Yeah," Zeref promised with a nod. His little brother was his world, and he'd do everything in his power to make sure he stayed safe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Niisan," Natsu groaned, shaking Zeref's shoulders. "Come on, wake up!"

 

  
Zeref stirred awake and rubbed his eyes groggily as he yawned and smacked his lips. "Natsu..." he whispered, his voice tired. "What's wrong?" He blinked at his brother slowly.

 

  
"What's wrong?" Natsu's eyes were wide. "Niisan, it's the night of Harmonic Convergence!" He stated quite seriously, "you promised we could go to the caverns and watch the light!"

 

  
"Oh..." Zeref sat up, remembering that he had promised to do just that... "What time is it?" He knitted his eyebrows together.

 

  
"A few hours before dawn," Natsu answered, bouncing in excitement as Zeref got out of his bed and pulled on his robe.

 

  
Zeref stretched and rubbed his tired eyes before taking Natsu's hand. "We'll need to go to the stables and get an ostrich-horse," he yawned.

 

  
Quietly, the brothers made it to the stables before climbing on Zeref's ostrich-horse and taking off into the dark. The caverns were just past the Fire Stage Temple, which was about a five miles outside of the castle walls.

 

  
"Natsu, do you remember what I told you about the Harmonic Convergence?" Zeref asked as they slipped past the castle gates.

 

  
"Yes," the boy grinned up at him. "It's a supernatural event that only takes place every ten thousand years. It's when the good and bad spirits can roam around the earth for just an hour."

 

  
"Good," Zeref ruffled his hair. "It's also when all the planets align, but the event isn't just happening here, but it's happening in the other nations as well."

 

  
"Really?" Natsu's wide dark eyes looked up at his brother.

 

  
"Yes," Zeref nodded. "It'll be occurring in Magnolia, the capital of the Southern Water Tribe, Western Air Temple, and somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, around Crocus, the capital, I believe. It's where the spiritual energies are the strongest."

 

  
"Niisan, you know a lot about the other nations," Natsu mumbled, as the Fire Stages Temple came into view.

 

  
"The other nations are just as important as we are, Natsu, never forget that," Zeref told him softly. "We're all connected by the same spirit that gives all of us benders the power to bend. No element is greater than the other."

 

  
"That's what Papa says," Natsu stated, remembering how their father continuously boasted about the other elements.

 

  
'The Fire Nation would crumble if it weren't for the other nations,' Igneel had proclaimed more than once.

 

  
"Our Papa is a very wise man," Zeref smiled. "Him, and the other leaders are why we have peace among the nations."

 

  
"But the Avatar is the one who makes sure the peace stays, right?" Natsu raised a brow.

 

  
"Yes," Zeref confirmed. "It is the Avatar's responsibility to make sure that peace remains..."

 

  
"I wish I were the Avatar," Natsu muttered with a frown.

 

  
Zeref let out a low chuckle, "that's a lot of responsibility, Natsu..."

 

  
"Niisan, the Avatar right now, is an Airbender, right?" Natsu asked as they arrived at the caves.

 

  
"Yes," Zeref told him, climbing off the ostrich-horse. "She's been the Avatar for many years now, though here in the last several years she has been very secluded."

 

  
"Why?" Natsu asked as Zeref helped him down.

 

  
"I don't know," Zeref chuckled lightly. "Maybe Papa can take us to go visit the Air Temples soon, and we can meet her..." his mind wandered to another blond Airbender, but only for a few seconds.

 

  
"That would be amazing!" Natsu grinned, "I could met the Avatar!"

 

  
"Of course you can," Zeref told them, as they walked to a ledge that looked over the caverns. "See that spot in the middle, Natsu?"

 

  
The young boy squinted his eyes before nodding slowly. "That's where the light will come from," Zeref told him gently. "It'll be very spiritual and dangerous so we have to to stay in this spot, okay?"

 

  
"Okay, Niisan," Natsu promised as they sat down on a rock. His insides were about to burst! He couldn't believe that he was actually about to see the Harmonic Convergence...!

 

  
A shift in the air made the hair on the back of Zeref and Natsu's neck stand... They watched with wide eyes as a shimmering neon light shot into the air.

 

  
"Wow..." Natsu whispered, goosebumps rising in his skin. The light was like a beacon, and slowly he started leaning towards it.

 

  
"Natsu, no," Zeref grabbed the back of his shirt. "We must stay here."

 

  
Natsu shook his head as his bottom landed against the hard ground. Had he gotten up? He hadn't even noticed it... He watched the shimmering light of Spirit World in stillness, but deep down inside of him he could feel something in that light calling to him...

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Zeref jolted awake, his dark eyes widening. He let out a small breath of relief when he saw the light of the Harmonic Convergence in the distance... He had only shut his eyes for a moment, but apparently he was more tired than he thought. He glanced over at Natsu, and his heart immediately stopped... Natsu was missing...

 

  
"Natsu!" He called, stumbling to get on his feet. His sharp eyes scanned the surrounding area but he saw no sign whatsoever of his pink-haired brother...

 

  
"Natsu..." he whispered, his blood running cold. His brother, was a wandering and curious soul, and Zeref didn't have a doubt in his mind that Natsu had went to go get a better look at the light.

 

  
Zeref took off in a sprint. Natsu knew the dangers of Harmonic Convergence! There wasn't just good spirits roaming around, but some very bad ones too! He was still just a boy, though, Zeref reminded himself... Half of the things he learned went in one ear and straight out the other...

 

  
"Natsu!" Zeref yelled as he grew closer to the light. He had to find his little brother... Something in his gut told him that it was absolutely important that he did so. "Natsu!" He screamed, his pace becoming more brisk as climbed up several large piles of rocks.

 

  
The young man turned a corner and froze on the spot... Natsu was right in front of him, his wide dark eyes looking straight up at a tall, black spirit. It had no face; it was slender with a white diamond shaped pattern in the center of its body... Surrounding the diamond was red patterns that went all the way down it's large body... It had several tendrils coming off of it... And some were even reaching out and stroking Natsu...

 

  
Zeref could feel his heart in his throat... That spirit, was evil... He could feel the negative waves radiating off of it.

 

  
"Come, Child," a slithering voice whispered.

 

  
Zeref gulped... The Spirit, it could talk! It was talking to Natsu...

 

  
"Join me, and all your dreams will come true," it promised as one of its tendrils went to wrap around Natsu's arm.

 

  
Zeref didn't have time to think- he just acted. "NO!" He bellowed, shooting a fire ball at the spirit as he retched his little brother. He grabbed Natsu, and pushed him as far away from the evil spirit as he could. Natsu fell to the ground with a soft thud.

 

  
Zeref turned to glare at the spirit, but it was too late... The Spirit had a few of it's tendrils wrapped around his forearm, pushing him towards it.

 

  
"No..." Zeref whispered, pushing his heels into the ground to try to stop the Spirit. He moved his arms frantically, as he raised his body temptire. Fire ran down his arms in angry flames, but the Spirit was much stronger than it appeared and the fire had no affect on it  

 

  
"Zeref..." it whispered, and the Prince stopped his struggle, his flames taming slightly.

 

  
"How do you know my name?" He demanded with a snarl.

 

  
"I know everything about you, Zeref Dragneel..." the Spirit told him confidently. "Prince of Alvarez and the Fire Nation... A firebending master by the age of eleven... You and your brother both of have extraordinary power of that of Dragons..."

 

  
"Leave my brother alone!" Zeref yelled, struggling again to break free. His fire roared around him, andhe sucked in a breath, before roaring a blue stream of fire right at the spirit! 

 

  
The Spirit groaned loudly, and in anger it wrapped more tendrils around his arms and legs, pushing him further towards it. "I only need one of you..." it's slithery voice laughed, "stop struggling, I can grant you all that you want! Power... Rulership... The whole world could be ours..."

 

  
"No..." Zeref's voice fell out in a low whisper as he shook his head harshly. His fire was wild redflames all around him now that we're steadily flicking blue. "That's... That's not what I - I don't want that!" His dark eyes widened as his heart raced.

 

  
"It's what your heart wants," the Spirit told him, leaning down over him. "And that's enough!"

 

  
Zeref screamed, but it went unheard as the Spirit surrounded him... His fire vanished into the air as he fell to the ground by his brother, his world faded into darkness...

 

* * *

 

 

>  

 

  
Lucy had been just three years old when she showed the first signs of being an Airbender. She was graceful, light on her feet, and always had plenty to say without getting winded. One of the first things she learned to use her bending for, was how to be quiet. Being the only daughter of the late Avatar, she had grown up constantly being supervised to make sure she was safe. Since her mother had died before she was even a year old, many felt pity for her, treating her special and spoiling her. Everyone but Mavis...

 

  
Mavis had been around since before Lucy was even born, and even though she knew the older Airbender wasn't her real sister, she felt like she was. Mavis didn't try to sugar-coat or hide things from Lucy like others did. She talked to Lucy freely about her deceased mother, Layla, and never once did she try to hide anything from her...

 

  
The six-year-old held in her yawn as she snuck down the air temples hallways quietly. She was suppose to be in bed, since most of the older ones considered her too young for her to be awake at such a late hour. Yet, the young Airbender was externally curious about this 'Harmonic Convergence' that she heard so much about. Mavis had told Lucy that if her mother were still alive, then she'd have the most important job to do... Keeping peace between the spirits and the humans. Her mother was dead though, so the spirits were free to roam about and cause mischief.

 

  
Gracefully, Lucy lifted herself up on a gentle breeze to take her over the ledge of one of the balconies. She landed on her feet in silence, and as she glanced around a secret smile formed on her lips. She had gone unnoticed.

 

  
Lucy's curious brown eyes focused on the shinning light shooting into the sky just outside of the air temple. If she could manage to get out of the gardens and past the mile-long cobblestone steps that lead down to the ground below the temples, then she would be able to see the light more clearly.

 

  
About ten minutes later, Lucy was on the ground below the temples. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but sometimes her curiosity got the best of her. Quietly, she walked towards the light, it was still a mile or so away, and she had to walk through a patch of forest to get to it.

 

  
The forest was eerily silent, and though Lucy wasn't the one to usually be frightened, she was feeling a bit spooked. Luckily though, the full moon was bright overhead so she could see her surroundings. The young airbender's mind wandered as she walked.

 

  
According to Mavis and the Avatar cycle, the next Avatar would be a waterbender. Lucy didn't know if it would be a boy or girl, all she knew is that they would be at least five, considering her mother had died when she was just one. She felt empty when she thought of the new Avatar... How was she suppose to feel? She was young, but she wasn't stupid. She knew it wasn't the new Avatar's fault that her mother had died- it was destiny. Yet... She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards them. They would be connected to her mother in a way she'd never be able to be.

 

  
Hearing a noise, Lucy stopped walking and quickly swooped herself up to a branch. She was sIlene as her brown eyes glanced around, searching for the source. Her blonde brows knotted together when she saw what had caused it... Mavis?

 

  
The sixteen-year-old walked right under Lucy, her long wavy blonde hair flowing down her back. She was still in her white nightgown as she walked towards the spiritistic light. Lucy wanted to call to her teacher, but pursed her lips instead. Mavis looked like she was in a daze, her brown eyes were glassed over...

 

  
Lucy jumped down from the tree, gently landing on her feet. She watched Mavis for a few seconds before following behind her... Now she really knew Mavis was out of it. The only person Lucy could never sneak up on was Mavis!

 

  
"Mavy..." Lucy whispered her friend's enduring nickname as she sprinted to her side. Mavis made no acknowledgement of the young girl, and simply continued walking. Lucy pouted, she hated being ignored...! But, she knew something wasn't right.

 

  
Lucy reached out, grabbing one of Mavis' tattooed hands. She had earned her airbending tattoos when Lucy was two, and the young girl couldn't wait to get hers.

 

  
As they drew closer to the light, Lucy held on tighter. She could feel it... The energy from the Spirit world. It sent tingles through her body, making her heart race and her legs wobble. The air was almost hard to breathe. Lucy shut her eyes when the light had become too bright, and pressed her head against Mavis' arm.

 

  
Mavis came to a stop, and Lucy managed to squint her eyes enough to look at her. "Mavy," she called, "it's too bright... Can we go back, please?" An unsettling feeling was washing over her, and she wanted no part of it.

 

  
"Lu," Mavis' soft voice called, but it had the strangest tone to it. "There's somewhere I must go," she said, finally looking down at the girl.

 

  
"What...?" Lucy whispered in confusion. "Where are you going, Mavy? Can I go?" She asked hopefully.

 

  
"No," Mavis shook her head. "You are needed here."

 

  
"But I want to go with you!" Lucy could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she held onto Mavis' hand as tightly as she could. "Please, let me go with you!"

 

  
"I can't," Mavis leaned down, pressing her lips against Lucy's forehead gently. "Remember everything I've taught you... You are very special Lu, never forget that."

 

  
Lucy felt a prick on her neck and gasped, her hand coming up to touch the spot. By then, her eyes were growing heavy, and her body swayed. Her hand slipped out of Mavis' bigger one and she slumped to the ground. Her body slowed, her eyes fighting to stay open as she laid on the ground.

 

  
"Mavy..." she whispered, her eyes drifting close as the only person she loved and trusted walked into the light of the Harmonic Convergence...

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
A chilly breeze rushed through the air and Mika sighed, wrapping her grey parka around her tighter. It was normal for it to be cold, it was the Southern Water Tribe after all, however it seemed chillier than usual on this certain night...

 

  
"Silver, Mika," Ur walked up just as bundled up as they were. She glanced around before she spotted who she was looking for... The little five-year-old tucked between his parents legs. "Gray," she squatted down, giving him a gentle smile.

 

  
"Aunt Ur!" He sniffed, rubbing his red little nose. He pushed back the dark blue hood of his parka along with some loose strands of his wild dark hair.

 

  
"Hey kiddo!" She laughed as her nephew hugged her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

 

  
"Better!" Gray sniffed with a small smile. "I hadn't had to rest at all today."

 

  
"Yes, well, we've also taken things slowly today too," Silver spoke up gently, placing a hand on his son's hood. "Where is Lyon...?" He glanced around for the other five-year-old.

 

  
"He's... Talking to the Chiefs from the north..." Ur whispered softly.

 

  
"How's his training?" Mika asked politely. 

 

  
"He's improving quickly," Ur stated softly. Lyon had the remarkable ability to adapt and learn quickly. He was already working on sets sutitable for kids twice his age. 

 

  
"Aunt Ur," Gray pulled out of her smothering hug with a proud grin. "I can now freeze water!"

 

  
"You can?" Ur grinned at him proudly. "That's wonderful, Gray!" Gray, unlike Lyon, wasn't that fast of a learner his frail body didn't help much either. Many days he couldn't practice any sets because he was too tired. 

 

  
"Yes, Gray. You've been working very hard, haven't you?" Silver gave his son a proud smile.

 

  
"Mhm," he nodded, giving another sniff.

 

  
"Ultear," Ur stood up and called to her daughter.

 

  
"Hey, Gray-kun," the twelve-year-old smiled. 

 

  
"Ultear, why don't you go get Gray something warm to eat?" Ur asked softly. "The Convergence won't be starting for another fifteen minutes."

 

  
"Okay," Ultear grabbed her cousin's hand before they headed towards the village to Ur's tent.

 

  
Mika sighed once the kids were out of hearing-range. "What is the point in this?" She asked with a frown. "Everyone knows how advanced Lyon is, and Gray is just now able to freeze water... It took him half a year to learn it when it's one of the first things he should have learned..."

 

  
"Mika, it's okay," Silver assured his wife, gently patting her back. He didn't like the situation either, but who was he to question a tradition set by the ancients? 

 

  
"How is it okay?" Mika muttered. "I feel like all this is going to do is embarrass Gray..." and that what was the very last thing she wanted to happen to her baby.

 

  
"We have no choice in the matter..." Ur replied softly. "Gray and Lyon were the only two waterbenders born the day after Layla's death."

 

  
"But everyone knows that Lyon will be the next Avatar," Mika shook her head. "The Chiefs are already talking to him..."

 

  
"Hey, there's no guarantee that it's him," Silver asoured his wife. "Just because he's at a more advanced level than Gray means nothing."

 

  
"Silver is right," Ur agreed with her older brother. "Lyon is very talented, but as his teacher I'll be the first to admit that he has a lot of learning to do."

 

  
Mika bit on her lip nervously as she watched Gray and Ultear walk back. Gray had been weak since he was born, and over the years he had become stronger... Yet he was still the most behind out of anyone his age.

 

  
"Mama!" Gray called to her as him and Ultear ran back up to the grown ups. "Can we go in now? It's cold!"

 

  
"Here in a bit Gray," Silver told his son gently. "Harmonic Convergence is about to begin."

 

  
"Why do we have to watch it?" Gray sniffed in annoyance. He really didn't know much about this Harmonic Convergence, other than the fact that a bright light would be shinning out Lake Bato. And since him and Lyon were born on a special day that made them canadates to become the next Avatar, they had to stand in front.   

  
"Hey, you should be excited," Ultear gave him a gentle nudge. "You could be the next Avatar."

 

  
Gray pouted, his dark eyes shifting over to Lyon's smirking face as he talked to the chiefs from the north. He knew that Lyon was more advanced then him, but he still had a small hope that just maybe... He could be the Avatar and make a change in the world...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lyon stood straight with a proud smile. The Harmonic Convergence was about to begin, and he had no doubt in his mind that he was going to chosen to be the next Avatar. His eyes glanced over at Gray, who was standing beside him on the bank of the large Lake Bato. Lyon wasn't scared, Gray had never been as strong as him.

 

  
"Good luck to the both of you," Ur spoke as she stood in front of the boys. Her eyes lingered on Gray, and Lyon frowned. He had been with Ur for a year now, but she still favored her nephew over him... Even if Lyon himself  became the Avatar, he still wouldn't be her favorite...

 

  
There was a stillness in the air before a flashing light soared out from the middle of Lake Bato and straight into the sky. There was audible gasps from the few attending. Never had they seen such a brilliant light.

 

  
Lyon felt goosebumps cross his arms and he waited expectantly for some sign to appear to let everyone know that he was the new Avatar...

 

  
Movement from his right caught his eyes and he turned to see Gray talking a step towards the light. "What are you doing?!" He demanded, grabbing hold of Gray's hood. "The lake isn't frozen, someone like you will drown!"

 

  
Gray's eyes turned on him so quick that Lyon felt himself fall back with a gasp... Gray's eyes weren't his normal dark blue ones, they were the exact same color of the light coming from the Harmonic Convergence.

 

  
"It's... him..." Silver managed to speak through his shock. Goosebumps rose all down his arms. "Gray, is the new Avatar..." His son, the Avatar... 

 

  
"No..." Mika whispered, clamping a hand over her mouth. She hadn't wanted Gray to be embarrassed at not becoming the Avatar, but him being the Avatar was almost worse... Such a heavy burden her son would have to carry...

 

  
Gray turned his eyes back towards the light, and slowly he took a step towards Lake Bato. His foot didn't even touch the surface before the entire lake was frozen solid.

 

  
Everyone was in either too much of an awe or shock to speak as they watched the five-year-old walk towards the light. Right before he reached it, he sat down, his glowing eyes shutting to a close as he took a deep breath and meditated.

 

  
"What... What's he doing?" Lyon finally managed to speak.

 

  
"The Avatar is the balance between our world and the Spirit world," Ur answered him quietly. "During the time of Harmonic Convergence the spirits can run free through the earth, and it is the Avatar's job to make sure they cause no harm."

 

  
"Is that... What he's doing?" Lyon asked in shock.

 

  
"Yes," Ur nodded, though she was very worried about how good he would be. He was still just a child... Why would any mischievous spirits listen to him?

 

  
Lyon couldn't believe his eyes... Gray was the Avatar, not him... What had he done that was so wrong? He was born first, and had discovered he was a waterbender first as well! He gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing at the boy sitting on the ice. He hoped he failed...

 

  
Without speaking another word he turned and headed to Ur's tent where he was living. Even if he wasn't the Avatar, he was going to become better than Gray...

 

* * *

 

  
By the time the Harmonic Convergence was over, the only ones waiting for Gray to return were his parents, Ur, and Koda, the chief from the Northen Watertribe. The four of them watched with wonder as Gray walked back to them, his eyes still shinning brightly in his Avatar State.

 

  
The young boy stopped in front of his parents and blinked, falling out of his powerful state. "Gray?" Silver asked, catching his son and picking him up before he could fall.

 

  
"Papa..." Gray whispered, a small smile wit's his tired voice. "It was me... I'm the Avatar."

 

  
"Yes, you are," Koda nodded. He shared a look with Silver, already knowing that the news must be kept a secret until Gray was of proper age. The boy could have many enemies on his back considering how young he was.

 

  
"Gray, what did you see?" Mika asked, grabbing one of his small hands and holding it tightly.

 

  
"Spirits..." Gray's eyes lightened up. "Beautiful spirits..." he smiled, "they were so nice... But there was this one..."

 

  
"Hm?" Ur raised a dark brow. "Was there a bad one there?"

 

  
Gray nodded slowly, pressing his face against his father's chest. "He wanted inside of me..."

 

  
Mika felt herself stiffen. Would her son be constantly put in danger- even in the Spirit World? She hated it! Mostly for the fact that she knew she could do nothing to stop it...

 

  
"But I wouldn't let him," Gray told them proudly. "And he went away..."

 

  
"Well, I'm sure you scared him off," Mika assured her son with a gentle smile.

 

  
"Yeah..." Gray's dark blue eyes grew tired. "Mama, I'm the Avatar..." he whispered with a smile. "Me..." He watched as he mother gave him a small smile. He wasn't sure what the future would hold for him now that he was the Avatar, but he was going to try his best. He wouldn't let the spirits down for choosing him!

 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get messy...

 

Natsu peaked a dark eye open, his sight adjusting to his familiar room. A tall figure came into his sight immediately- his father. His dark eyes wide with worry, his pink hair a mess, which Natsu found strange, since his father's hair was always combed back neatly... Even his father's clothes were different than usual, they were wrinkled and far too casual for his normal taste.

 

  
"Papa...?" Natsu found his voice, though it creaked a little.

 

  
"I'm so happy you're okay," Igneel gathered his youngest in an iron grasp.

 

  
"Papa," Natsu squeaked, causing Igneel to release him. "What do you mean?"

 

  
Igneel's pink eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Natsu, what's the last thing you remember?"

 

  
"Going to bed," the young firebender answered honestly. "Why Papa? You're acting strange..."

 

  
Igneel shook his head in disbelief. "Natsu... you've been missing for two days."

 

  
Natsu's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Two days...?" He whispered, "how could I be missing? I didn't go anywhere..."

 

  
"I was hoping you could answer that for me," his father stated softly. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

 

  
Natsu shook his head before an image drifted into his mind. "Niisan," he spoke. "I remember something about Niisan!" He glanced around the room, finding no sign of his brother... Natsu frowned, that was strange. If he had been missing for two days, why wasn't Zeref there to greet him? "Where's Niisan?" He asked his father.

 

  
"Zeref was the one who discovered you were missing," Igneel explained. "Yesterday morning he went to wake you, and you were gone. No one knew where you were. We had the entire staff looking all over for you."

 

  
Natsu pursed his lips, trying his best to recall anything. All he could remember was going to bed, and then Zeref's voice. Maybe his brother had stopped by his room to tell him goodnight? He was a very good brother like that, so it was possible.

 

  
"Did I sleep walk?" Natsu wondered out loud.

 

  
"Son, you were in the caverns..." Igneel whispered. "I don't think you would have slept walk that far..."

 

  
Natsu's eyes almost popped! The caverns! No way would he go to the caverns- especially alone! They were too far away from the castle for one thing, and he had heard so many spooky stories about them as well.

 

  
A knock on the door pulled the father and son's attention, and they watched as a familiar face came in. The woman was tall, her long pink hair pulled back into the tight bun she always had it in. If she had been a male and quite a bit younger, she would have looked exactly like Igneel.

 

  
"Aunt Porlyusica!" Natsu greeted with a smile.

 

  
The corner of her stern lips barely gave a twitch. "Natsu, I heard you're causing trouble again."

 

  
The young Fire Prince pouted, crossing his arms with a slight huff. "Aunt Polly, I didn't mean to this time...honest..."

 

  
"Natsu, Porlyusica is going to to look over you right quick, okay?" Igneel told him as he stood up and stretched.

 

  
"Is she going to use her magic on me?" Natsu asked eagerly, his dark eyes shinning brightly as he glanced at his aunt.

 

  
"It's not magic," Porlyusica corrected with a huff through her nose. "It's called chi and chakra reading..." it was such a rare and unique ability though that many did consider it a form of magic...some even called her a witch.

 

  
"Yeah, yeah," Natsu told her as she walked towards him.

 

  
"I need you to relax," she told him before glancing at Igneel. He gave her a small nod, silently telling her thank you as he left the room.

 

  
It was only after Igneel shut the door did he let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping as he ran a hand through his messy pink hair. He ran the same hand down his face, ignoring the rough stubble he felt on his cheeks.

 

  
He rubbed the back of his neck as he neared his office. Having slept on a small chair in Natsu's room the night before had made his neck stiff and sore.

 

  
"Gildarts," Igneel sighed when he entered the meeting room to see that the man was taking care of the important political business while he had been away. That was he good thing about Gildarts, not only was he Igneel's most trusted general, but he was his best friend, too.

 

  
"My Lord," one of the council men spoke, "how is the young Prince?"

 

  
"He's resting now," Igneel informed the small group of men in the room as he took his spot at the head of the table.

 

  
"Did he say why he was at the caverns?" Gildarts spoke, raising a brow.

 

  
"No," Igneel shook his head, his brows furrowing in worry. Natsu knew better than to go out of the castle alone, and he honestly did seem confused as to why he was in the caverns... Igneel just wondered what could have happened for him to end up there?

 

  
"He doesn't remember anything," Igneel continued to explained. "Porlyusica is looking over him now to make sure he is okay..."

 

  
"He'll be okay," Gildarts said, patting his friend's shoulder. "Natsu is one of the strongest kids I know."

 

  
"So, the Little Prince finally woke up, has he?" A flat voice from the doorway commented, and Igneel turned, quite surprised to see his oldest son standing there.

 

  
"Zeref?" Igneel raised a pink brow. That was his son, but why did something feel off...?

 

  
"Yes." Zeref raised a sharp eyebrow, his posture straight and his aura filled with confidence as it usually was...

 

  
Igneel couldn't help but tilt his head as he stared at his oldest. It didn't different, but perhaps it was the way he held himself. The confidence Zeref so causally wore was always charming and inviting, but now there was something darker.

 

  
"Is everything okay?" Igneel asked.

 

  
"Of course, Father," Zeref told him cooly, a small smirk playing on his lips. He clasped his hands behind his proud back before walking away silently.

 

  
Igneel turned towards Gildarts once Zeref had disappeared, hoping the man would have some type of explanation. Zeref had always been the quiet, soft-spoken type, but he was easy to read and Igneel could always tell when he was lying about something. But just then... He couldn't read Zeref at all. His normally warm eyes were clouded over and he didn't know if he was lying or not.

 

  
Gildarts have a soft shrug, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, 'Neel... Zeref started acting like that yesterday after we found Natsu... I just figured he was worried about his brother..."

 

  
Igneel gave a small nod as he bit his bottom lip and looked at the table. Perhaps, that explained it... Zeref did love his little brother more than anything, after all...

 

  
****

* * *

 

  
Natsu sighed as he walked down the quiet castle hallways. It had been two weeks since his incident and he was just now being allowed to roam the castle without a guard. The freedom was amazing! 

 

  
The young prince glanced around with wide eyes, hoping to see his brother. He hadn't seen him but once in the past two weeks, but it had just been a short conversation. Maybe his brother was in his room?

 

  
Natsu rounded a corner, heading to familiar room. "Niisan!" He knocked on the large oak doors loudly.

 

  
Natsu had to wait close to a minute before one of the doors finally opened. Zeref's dull eyes glanced around before looking down and meeting Natsu's.

 

  
"Niisan!" Natsu smiled brightly at seeing him. He had missed Zeref so much, hadn't he missed him too? 

 

  
"Do you need something?" Zeref asked as his lips curled in displeasure.

 

  
The young boy blinked at the gesture. "Are you not feeling good, Niisan?" He asked gently. That would definitely explain Zeref's sour mood. 

 

  
Zeref huffed through his nose in irritation. "I am fine, Natsu. What do you want?"

 

  
"I just... Wanted to see you..." Natsu told him lowly as his eyes glanced down at the ground. "I was wondering if you wanted to play a game with me?" He glanced up again, his eyes lighting in hope.

 

  
"Play with you?" Zeref scoffed as he raised a dark brow. He bent his knees so he could be level with Natsu. "You want me to play with you?" He restated, tilting his head as a forbidding smile twitched on his lips.

 

  
"Yes..." Natsu whispered, giving his head a small nod.

 

  
"Hm..." Zeref stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll play with you."

 

  
"You will?" Natsu grinned with excitement. Finally, he was getting to do something with his brother! 

 

  
"When you become a firebending master," Zeref's words cut Natsu's smile into a quick frown. "Let me make something clear," he leaned over the boy, his eye dark as his lips snarled. "I don't waste my time on useless people, until you can become of use to me- don't talk to me." The prince straightened his back before grabbing his door and slamming it shut.

 

  
Natsu was left standing in the hallway, the penetrating sound of the door slamming reverberating in his ears. Zeref didn't want to see him until he became a firebending master? Hot, big tears fell down the boy's cheeks as he clinched his jaw. What had he done to cause his brother to suddenly hate him? Natsu didn't know, but one thing was for certain . He was going to become the best firebender he could possibly be. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Igneel gave a gentle tap on his youngest son's door before peaking it open. The seven-year-old sat in the middle of his room, his eyes closed in concentration as he set in the middle of a circle of candles. All of the flames were a a golden steady flame. The Fire lord let out a small sigh, for the past several months it had seemed that his youngest had wanted to do nothing but meditate, and his oldest... Well, he didn't see much of his oldest, anymore. He was always too busy locked up in his chambers- doing who knew what. Igneel was almost afraid to find out... Zeref had changed...

It wasn't that Ingeel hadn't tried talking to Zeref, because he did, on more than one occasion. But Zeref brushed off his talks with a roll or two of his eyes. He had even made strange comments about getting back to work on more pressing matters, but Ingeel couldn't understand what could be so important  

  
"Natsu," Igneel called gently.

 

  
The boy opened his dark eyes, turning to glance at his father. "Yes?"

 

  
"Will you come with me?" Igneel asked, holding his hand out to his son. "I have someone I want you to meet..."

 

  
Natsu raised both of his brows as he stood up. With a swift swipe of his arms, he engstingished the candles before stepping out of the circle and taking his father's hand. "Who is it, Papa?"

 

  
"It's someone I'm going to be taken in for a while. I want you to be nice to her, okay?" Ingeel told him gentle as they began walking down the hallway. 

 

  
"It's a girl?" Natsu scrunched up his nose. He didn't particularly care for girls. He had only met a handful of a few of them and they weren't nice. 

 

  
Igneel laughed, "yes, it's a girl..." he stopped before they reached his study and bent down so he could see his son better. "Listen, Natsu... Erza isn't much older than you, but her life has been a lot different than yours..." he let out a heavy sigh before continuing, "her mom wasn't very nice, so that's why Erza will be staying with us for a while, okay?"

 

  
"Okay..." Natsu knitted his brows together in slight confusion. "But what did her Mom do?" He raised a pink eyebrow.

 

  
Igneel stood up to his full height and ruffled Natsu's hair. "Nothing you have to worry about; leave that to me, okay?"

 

  
"Mh," the boy gave a nod.

 

  
Igneel placed a hand on his son's back and he grabbed the knob to his study. Natsu tried not to be so disappointed that the newest castle guest would be a girl. He had never been that great at making friends, so he tried to think that maybe hI'm and this Erza could even be friends. 

 

  
As the door opened, a young girl no older than ten, with short scarlet hair glanced up from a table. Gildarts sat next to her, the way his arm was dropped over the back of her chair causally made it seem like they had bonded quite well.

 

  
"Erza," Igneel greeted with a soft voice as him and Natsu walked inside. "This is my son, Natsu. Natsu, this is Erza, she'll be staying with us for a while."

 

  
"Hi..." Natsu greeted quietly and a little nervously. Erza didn't look mean, more than anything, she looked sad. 

 

  
"Hi..." Erza's voice was just as soft.

 

  
Natsu climbed into the chair next to Erza as his father went to the other side of Gildarts, bending over to whisper something to the man.

 

  
"How old are you?" Natsu asked Erza curiously.

 

  
"Ten," Erza told him, "what about you?"

 

  
"I'm only seven," Natsu shrugged. "Do you like it here?" He raised a pink brow.

 

  
Erza shrugged, "I've only seen this room, so I guess."

 

  
Natsu grabbed her hand, yanking her from her seat as he jumped down. "I'll give you a tour! Papa!" He turned to look at Igneel, who seemed surprised, yet pleased at the sight of the two children. "I'm taking Erza on a tour!"

 

  
"Oh... Okay," Igneel gave him a nod. "Don't go anywhere you know you're not suppose to."

 

  
"I won't," Natsu gave him a toothy grin before dashing out of the room with Erza.

 

  
"I haven't seen him smile like that in a months," Gildarts commented, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

  
Igneel sighed, standing up and crossing his arms. "I did the right thing, didn't I, Gildarts?"

 

  
"You mean by taking in that young girl?" Gildarts asked quietly. 

 

  
Igneel gave a short nod.

 

  
Gildarts sighed, "I think so," he told his friend truthfully. "I talked to her for several minutes before you came back with Natsu, and she is nothing like her mother. I guess the only good thing Irene did for her was not doing her business in front the young girl. If you hadn't took her in, she'd be at a shelter, and probably not a good one..."

 

  
Igneel nodded, knowing that what Gildarts had said was probably true. When his men found Irene's hideout, they were a little more than shocked to see that she had a child. Irene Belserion was one of the most wanted assassins in the Fire Nation, she worked with a group called Spriggan, and they were not to be trifled with easily.

 

  
"When I heard of Erza, I couldn't help but picture Natsu," Igneel admitted as he let out a long sigh. "Hopefully with a friend around his age running around with him, he'll be in a better mood."

 

  
"Yes..." Gildarts stood up and began walking towards the door. "I do hope this improves the young Prince's mood." He shut the door with a hushed click, securing it in place. He met the Fire Lord's dark eyes and sighed, "now, about a very serious matter- your oldest."

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Natsu laughed as he walked down the hallways with Erza. He was surprised at how quickly him and Erza clicked. It was almost as if they had been friends for a long time and they just hadn't seen each other in a while.

 

  
His laughter died down as he saw a familiar door coming up ahead and he slowed his pace. Erza raised a confused eyebrow, noticing Natsu's sudden change. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

 

  
"That's my brother's room," Natsu whispered, pointing to the door.

 

  
"Do you not like him?"

 

  
Natsu shook his head, "I like him...but he doesn't like me," he told her quietly. "I'm not allowed to disturb him..." his eyes glanced down to the floor.

 

  
"Why doesn't he like you?" Erza questioned. He didn't seem like a very good big brother...

 

  
"I'm not strong enough," Natsu stated simply as they tipped-toed around Zeref's room. "Come on," he spoke a little louder the further they got from the room. "I'll show you the gardens!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The Fire Nation's capital prison was a dark and cold place. The cells were located outside of the city, in a bunker underground where the sun never shined. Only the ones who committed horrendous acts of violence were placed there, and only those with the strongest of wills could survive it.

 

  
The soft click of Zeref's boots echoed off the walls as he walked deeper into the prison. His dark eyes were focused on the destination before him as he pulled the hood of his cloak off of his head. Swinging an iron door open, he stepped inside a small cell that had thick iron bars separating half of the room.

 

  
The woman on the other side of the bars didn't even glance up at sound of him entering. Her hands were chained up above her head on the wall she was leaning against. Her scarlet hair was a mess of tangles around her shoulders.

 

  
"Irene Belserion," Zeref's deep voice had a demanding tone to it.

 

  
The woman lifted her head, shaking some of her scarlet hair away from her face. She let out a heavy sigh as her dark eyes met Zeref's. "Well, if it isn't the Little Fire Nation Prince." Irene straightened her back as she crossed her legs. "Your Father has already been in here to try to get me to talk. Don't think that you can if he couldn't."

 

  
Zeref smirked, crossing his arms. "I'm not here to try to get you to talk, I'm here to make a deal."

 

  
Irene tilted her head to the side. "What kind of deal?" She raised an eyebrow.

 

  
Zeref bent his knees so his eyes could level with hers. "I'll help you break free from here, and in return, you help me."

 

  
Irene scoffed, "what makes you think I'm stupid enough to believe you?"

 

  
Zeref stood up, "would you rather rot away in here?" He raised a dark eyebrow towards her. "You'll be treated horribly, and though you're strong, I doubt you'll survive for long..." A smirk crossed his face when he saw her snarl at him. "Even if you do not wish to help me, I'm sure I can convince the other Spriggans to help..."

 

  
Irene huffed, her eyes glaring at the Fire Prince. She knew it...This was just a ploy to get her to tell him where the others were! His father had tried the same thing! Irene tipped her nose in the air, "if I don't believe you, what makes you think they will?"

 

  
"Oh, I'm a very convincing," Zeref told her, his eyes filled with with amusement. "I'm sure they'll be grateful for my help, Isvan is not the best of places to be living."

 

  
Irene's surprised gasp was audible as she stared at Zeref. He already knew where the others were...How did he find out? Why hadn't he told his father? Her heart beat in her chest as his eyes glanced over her and he took a step closer to the bars.

 

  
"I told you," his voice was stiffer now. "I'll help you- I'll help you all, but you must help me in return."

 

  
Irene licked her dry lips, her eyes focusing on him. She didn't like this...Striking a deal with a Prince...? But what other choice did she have? She could tell by the fire in his eyes that he was serious. She breathed deeply, finally finding her breath. "What do you want us to help you with?"

 

  
Zeref smirked, his dark eyes lighting up in a way that sent an unpleasant shiver down Irene's back. "I want the world..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Natsu!" A rough hand on his shoulder shook him awake.

 

  
"Huh? What...?" The seven-year-old mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Before he could even open them he was picked up and thrown over a shoulder. "Huh?!" His eyes popped open just in time to see someone else being thrown over the other shoulder. "Erza?" He asked, recognizing the scarlet-haired girl. "What's going on?" He asked in confusion. He leaned his head back, seeing that it was Gildarts who was carrying them.

 

  
"I don't know," Erza told him honestly. "Gildarts woke me up before coming to get you..."

 

  
Suddenly, there was a very loud boom and the castle shook. Gildarts froze as a hushed silence floated in the hallway. He gave a hard swallow before quietly walking down the hallway.

 

  
"Gildarts!" Natsu's loud voice bounced across he halls.

 

  
"Be quiet!" Gildarts hissed back.

 

  
"What's goin' on?!" Natsu demanded, his voice only a little bit quieter than it had been.

 

  
"The castle is being attacked," the older man told the children bluntly. There was no point in lying to them when they were already being attacked.

 

  
Natsu let out a gasp as he began to wiggle, trying to get down from Gildarts' shoulder. "Where's Papa?!"

 

  
Gildarts gave a grunt, wrapping his arm tighter around the boy's middle. "Natsu, stop! Your father is fighting! He ordered me to take you and Erza to safety!"

 

  
"Natsu," Erza reached out across Gildarts' back and grabbed the boy's hand. "Uncle Igneel will be just fine..." She assured him.

 

  
Natsu gave a small nod in return. His father was the best firebender he knew, surely he would be okay...

 

  
Gildarts entered Igneel's office before he placed Erza and Natsu down. He rolled his shoulder several times as he sighed. "Okay," he looked down at the two children. "Let's get you to safety so I can go join-"

 

  
"Well, look at this," a penetrating voice called from the door.

 

  
Natsu glanced around Gildarts as the man turned and his eyes sparked a small hope. "Niisan," he whispered. Zeref was an excellent firebender, just like his father and Gildarts! If the three of them worked together, they could defeat the ones invading the castle!

 

  
"Zeref," Gildarts let out a small sneer.

 

  
"That's no way to be talking to someone of nobility," Zeref chided softly. "I much prefer the term, Fire Lord, thank you."

 

  
Natsu's eyes widened, "is something wrong with Papa?!"

 

  
"Not yet," Zeref smirked, letting out a deep breath as two bright flames lit up in his palms.

 

  
"What's wrong with you?!" Gildarts yelled, "they're children!" He said, pushing Erza and Natsu behind him protectively.

 

  
"I'm just getting rid of something that's useless and something that could be a threat in the future," Zeref stated cooly, shooting the flames towards the children.

 

  
Natsu's eyes were wide and he was frozen from shock and fear as he watched the fire grow closer.

 

  
Gildarts was able to defuse them. He clenched his fists, straightening his arm out and sending a flare of fire towards Zeref.

 

  
Zeref ran forward, dodging the fire as he lifted his arm to send wave of his own.

 

  
Gildarts grabbed Erza and Natsu's shoulder, pushing them down quickly before he pulled them to the bookcase and opened a secret passage. "Go!" He pushed the two children inside before turning in time to block a ball of fire from Zeref.

 

  
Zeref let out a yell of annoyance, fire rising up his arms as he glowered at Gildarts. "Try all your might, you cannot win!"

 

  
Suddenly, there was a strong hand that grabbed Zeref's shoulder, and he spun him away from Gildarts and the children.

 

  
"Papa!" Natsu yelled from the secret passages doorframe.

 

  
"What are you doing, Father?" Zeref sneered as he straightened himself, his dark eyes glaring at his father's. "Are you really ready to kill your own son?"

 

  
Igneel swallowed, his eyes hardening as he glared at the shell of what used to be his son. "You haven't been my son for almost half a year now," he sneered. "My blood or not- I will not let you kill innocent people!"

 

  
Zeref's eyes widened, a flash of something swimming behind them. He raised his hands, fire twirled around his palms all the way up to his forearms as he snarled. "And I will not let weak people stop me from making this world great! If you try to stop me, Father, than you too shall die!" With a growl, he sent the flames towards the Fire Lord.

 

  
"Papa!" Natsu screamed, but Gildarts' held him back by his shoulder.

 

  
Igneel glanced over his shoulder as he sent a wall of fire towards Zeref. "Run, Natsu! Gildarts, get the children to safety immediately!" He yelled, dodging a flame of Zeref's. "Contact Ag! He's going to burn down the Air Temples tomorrow morning!"

 

  
Zeref screamed, and Gildarts' eyes widened as something wicked came over the young man. Quickly, he grabbed Natsu over his shoulder and Erza's hand, running down the secret passage just as the Fire Lord's office lit up in flames.

 

  
"PAPA!" Natsu screamed, tears pooling out of his eyes as Gildarts ran further into the darkness of the passage ways. In his dark eyes reflected the brilliant red and orange flames from his Father's office. He cried, struggling to get free as he arms reached out in a silent prayer that his father would come running up behind them and take his hand...

 

  
_He never did._

 

* * *

 

  
Silver laughed, barely dodging a snowball. "Nice try, Son, but if you want to hit me-" he was silenced by a perfectly-rounded, freezing snowball hitting him straight in the face. A dramatic frown carved onto his face as he wiped the snow from his dark beard as his son laughed hysterically a few feet away. "Okay, I deserved that," he admitted to himself. He bent down, grabbing some snow in his own hands. "Get ready for-"

 

  
"What are you two doing?" A calm voice asked from the cabin's backdoor.

 

  
Gray and Silver dropped their snow instantly. "Nothing," they chimed innocently, giving Mika matching charming smiles.

 

  
"Mhm," Mika raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Like you two weren't snowball fighting," she told them, and the males shoulders dropped at being caught. "Didn't I tell you two to take your fights further into the tundra?" She pouted her lips as she continued, "last time, you almost destroyed our cabin -which took us years to build, need I remind you." She glared at her husband as she spoke the last part. 

 

  
"Mika, My Darling," Silver began sweetly, and behind him Gray made a face of disgust. "It's not my fault...If your son starts it all!" He pointed to the child.

 

  
"What?!" Gray's eyes widened in disbelief, and he quickly looked at his mother. "It was Papa's idea!"

 

  
"What?" Silver stretched the syllable out innocently as he looked at his six-year-old son. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

  
"Okay, cut it out you two," Mika ordered with a soft laugh. The problem with Silver and Gray was that they were so alike that they could end up arguing over the littlest of things. "Supper is almost ready. I cooked an Arctic hen."

 

  
Gray's mouth watered, that was one of his favorite meals. "Mama! Check this out right quick!" He took a deep breath as he got into a stance and with a quick motion, a line of beautiful icicles hung from the cabin's back porch deck.

 

  
"Gray..." Mika breathed with a a proud smile as she tucked her long white hair behind her ears. "Those are beautiful!"

 

  
Gray grinned and Silver ruffled his hair as they walked up to the steps where Mika waited for them. Things were perfect, and Silver didn't see how they could get better.

 

* * *

 

  
The beautiful pale green and blue lights of the Aurora Australis shown brightly above the darkened sky of the Southern Watertribe as Mika admired her son's icicles. It was sometimes hard for her to believe that the same little boy who could create such beautiful ice sculptures was the same boy from half a year ago who's health was so bad he could hardly walk across a room without panting. She assumed his change in heath had something to do with him becoming the Avatar.

 

  
Arms wrapped around Mika's waist and she smiled, resting her back against her husband's. "He's gotten quite skilled at ice, hasn't he?" Silver chuckled lowly.

 

  
"He has," Mika commented with a small smile. "He's improving so much."

 

  
"He really is," Silver agreed, resting his head on his wife's shoulder.

 

  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company as they looked at the tundra and freezing ocean in the distance. In the distance, a small orange ball shot into the air. At first, Silver thought that maybe it was some type of star...Then it formed a phoenix.

 

  
Silver gasped, letting go of Mika as he stepped off of the porch quickly. That was Igneel's signal...The Fire Nation was in trouble!

 

  
"Silver?" Mika asked, her eyes filled with worry as she looked at the phoenix.

 

  
"Go get Ur," Silver told her quickly. "I'll explain everything to you two later," he didn't give her a chance to speak as he took off in a run, quickly forming a slide of ice that took him straight to the banks where the ship would be docking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Silver had expected a fleet of the Fire Nation ships, what he got instead was one, small steamboat. He also expected to at least see Igneel, but the Fire Lord was no where in sight, instead Gildarts came out, carrying a small slumbering boy. Behind him was a guard, carrying a girl, maybe a year or two older than the boy.

 

  
"Gildarts...?" Silver raised a confused eyebrow. Just what was going on?

 

  
"Silver," Gildarts greeted weakly, dark circles had formed under his eyes from staying awake all night. "I need your help. Zeref has turned on Igneel. He somehow got ahold of the Spriggan group, and has them working for him. They were tearing down the Fire Palace when I fled."

 

  
Silver gasped, his mind reeling to take in all the new information. He knew very little about Zeref, only bits that Igneel had told him. He remembered that the young man was extremely skilled, not only in Firebending but he was a great strategist, too.

 

  
"Are you sure...?" Silver asked, not wanting to believe it. It was a scary thought that your own son could just turn on you...

 

  
"Zeref hasn't been right in the past half year," Gildarts explained slowly. "Ever since Harmonic Convergence he had started acting differently...I blame myself for not doing something about it sooner."

 

  
"Where is Igneel?" Silver asked urgently, a dread settling in his stomach. If Igneel was gone, then the next to take the throne would be Zeref...

 

  
"As far as I know, Igneel is down..." Gildarts' voice was hallow as he spoke. "He told me to come here to you so we could contact The Order. We have to get everyone we possibly can and go to the Air Temples, immediately!"

 

  
"Air Temples?" Silver knitted his eyebrows, turning to walk back to his cabin. He motioned over his shoulder for Gildarts and the soldier to follow. "Why do we need to go to the Air Temples?"

 

  
"You know that the death of Layla is a secret among The Order that only a few outside of it know," Gildarts began, following behind his old friend closely. "Zeref still believes Layla is alive, so he plans to go there tomorrow to burn it down..."

 

  
Silver stopped, his body freezing. He turned to look back at his friend, "you're saying...He's after the Avatar?"

 

  
"Yes," Gildarts answered quietly. "But you have no reason to be worried. He has no idea of Layla being dead; your son is safe."

 

  
Silver nodded slowly, before turning and finishing the trek up to the cabin. Ur and Mika were standing on the porch waiting for them. Ur was the first to speak, "Art?" She asked, raising a brow towards the ginger man.

 

  
"Hey, Ur," Gildarts greeted back gently. "I wish we were meeting again under different circumstances..."

 

  
"Come inside," Mika opened he door for them. "And tell us everything."

 

  
Fifteen minutes later, Natsu and Erza both laid on a thick pallet of blankets on the Fullbuster's living room floor, with several more blankets covering them to keep them warm. Gildarts had explain a majority of what happened, how in the middle of the night, bombs went off through Alvarez, and the Fire Palace. He had barely woke up when he stumbled out in the palace halls when he realized they were under seize, and that Zeref was the leader of it. It didn't take him long to find Igneel, who demanded he find Erza and Natsu before escaping as quickly as possible. He was barely able escape as Igneel and Zeref fought, and he was able to board a ship with Porlyusica... They had set sail, heading south before they were targeted by some of the Spriggan, who unfortunately had a few Waterbenders as well as Firebenders with them. Natsu and Erza both had hit their head so hard when the ship turned, that it knocked them unconscious. Thankfully, Gildarts was able to leave with the two children and a soldier in a small steamboat while Porlyusica held off the Spriggans.

 

  
"You guys are lucky to have survived," Mika told them gently, handing some warm tea to Gildarts and the young soldiers whose name was Reedus.

 

  
Gildarts nodded slowly, "listen, that's not all...Before Porlyusica sent us on our way, she healed Natsu and Erza's injury, and blocked their memories..."

 

  
"Why did she do that?" Ur asked, raising a dark brow. 

 

  
"Both of these children have prices on their heads," Gildarts explained gently. "Zeref wants them dead. Natsu could end up taking the throne, and Erza...Is the daughter of Irene Belserion, that is why I'm begging you three...Let them stay here, just until this mess is over...The Southern Water Tribe is the last place Zeref would imagine to look for them."

 

  
"Yes, of course..." Silver nodded. His eyes met Mika and Ur's and they both gave a small nod that they agreed. "Gildarts, Reedus, lets go. We might be able to make it to an Earth Kingdom city and get a messenger hawk to the other Order members before Zeref reaches the Air Temples."

 

  
Gildarts and Reedus were quick to leave, but Mika grabbed Silver's arm before he could walk out the door. A troubled look clouded her face, and he sighed. "It will be fine," Silver assured her, reaching down and giving her a quick kiss. "We're going to stop them from burning down the temples!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The message Silver and Gildarts sent wasn't fast enough to save all of the Air Nomads...Many, including the late Avatar's young daughter, was just barely able to escape before the scorching began. Zeref got wind that someone had saw the Avatar in their spiritual state, just before she burned to death, which thus ended the Avatar cycle completely. With all the three of the Air Temples in flames, and the Avatar gone for good, a wicked smirk carved onto Zeref's lips.

 

  
The very next day after the public announcement that the Avatar had been defeated, Zeref was crowned Fire Lord, and he was ready to begin his reign...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I made it pretty clear Layla was dead before Zeref got there, right? Cause she was...If you're wondering why someone saw her in the Avatar State before she burned to death...Well, let's just say that not everyone is as loyal to Zeref as he thinks. 
> 
> Anyways, Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner...I'm going to try to update more frequently now that I kinda know how I want things to happen. Things will start to get a -little- bit brighter now! 
> 
> ALSO. This was my first time writing a fight between benders >< I was pretty nervous about it, so any postivie feedbacks would be much appreciated.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you try to keep something hidden from Gray and Natsu, chances are, it won't be a secret for long...

**Almost Eleven years later...**

 

Flames of red clashed with waves of blue, producing a hiss of steam that surround the area. Loud laughter came through the thick fog and Gray quickly skidded out of it.

 

"Nice try, Nat!" He called over his shoulder with a smirk.

 

A grinning pink-haired teen was right behind him. "Hey! I would have had you, but you cheat!"

 

Gray turned quickly, lifting his arms and turning the snow under his and Natsu's feet into ice. He studied himself just fine, but Natsu fell with a yelp.

 

"Dammit!" The firebender growled as he lifted his snow-covered face. "I hate it when you do that!" He pointed a finger to Gray before he jumped up and raised his body heat to melt the ice surrounding him.

 

From a perch up above, two men watched the spar with amused expressions. The teens had improved greatly in the last ten years, both of them becoming masters in their elements, but just because they were considered masters, didn't mean that they still didn't need help time to time.

 

"They haven't changed a bit, have they?" Gildarts grinned as Gray and Natsu continued to shout insults at each other.

 

"Stars no," Silver laughed, crossing his arms as he watched he boys with a proud smile.

 

"Gray has really improved on his water whip," Gildarts commented, as the waterbender used the technique against Natsu.

 

"Yes," Silver nodded with a small grin. "But he still prefers to use ice over anything else. Natsu has become quite the pro at those fire daggers," he gave a soft glare to Gildarts, who laughed in response.

 

"Those two idiots are going to end up killing each otheir one day," a new voice spoke up.

 

The older men turned to see that Erza had walked up to stand beside Gildarts. 

 

"Erza," Gildarts greeted with a smile. "Ur told me that your training with Rob has excelled."

 

"Yes," Erza's eyes lighted up, her right hand came out to pat the sword resting beside her hip.

 

She wasn't a bender like Gray and Natsu were, so she had to find another way to defend herself, and she discovered very quickly that she was quite skilled with swords. When she was twelve, Gildarts had found Rob, an older man from the Earth Kingdom who was skilled with swordsman ship. Erza had liked him since the day they met, he was kind and gentle, though stern when needed. Now that the young woman was twenty-one, he called her his most prized student.

 

"I'm so proud of you," Gildarts told her with a warm smile.

 

"Thank you," Ezra's lips curved up into a small smile. "Aunt Mika sent me up here to let you know that dinner is ready."

 

"Thank you," Silver told her with a small smile. "We'll be there shortly." Erza gave a nod before turning and walking back to the small cabin.

 

"I guess we better break up the idiots," Gildarts chuckled, looking down at the pit to see that Gray and Natsu had stopped sparing and instead they were snowball fighting.

 

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, looking over the small wall of snow he had built for himself. "Stop making snowballs with your bending, it's not-" before he could finish a snowball hit him right in the face. "Dammit Gray!" He yelled, whipping his face off.

 

Gildarts gave a low whistle, gaining the boys attentions. "You two morons stop picking on each other for a bit."

 

"Dinner is ready," Silver told them with a chuckle.

 

"Yes!" Gray waved his hand, his perfect wall of snow falling down and blending in with the other snow on the ground.

 

"Oh, I so hope Mom made some of those dumplings she was talking about earlier," Natsu's mouth began to water at the thought as he ran through his small snow wall.

 

"Me too," Gray added as they raced up the small slope to get out the pit.

 

"Uncle Gildarts!" Natsu yelled as Gray and him ran up to the older two men. "Did you see my fire lashes?!" He asked in excitement.

 

"Yes," Gildarts told him, raising his hand to ruffle the young man's pink hair. It was then that Gildarts realized just how much Natsu had grown in the last ten years... He was almost as tall as Igneel had been. The older man turned to look at Gray, noticing that he too, was almost as tall as his father.

 

Gildarts cleared his throat as he lowered his hand and smiled at Natsu. "Looks like I was right last time I was here," he told Natsu. There's no denying it- you could be considered a Master now," he grinned.

 

Gray let out a loud whoop as he slapped a hand to his adoptive brother's shoulder. "Way to go, Nat! Now we're both officially masters!"

 

"Yeah!" Natsu roared loudly in excitement. "Come on! I have to go tell Mom!"

 

"Come on," Silver chuckled, leading the way for Gildarts. "We had best hurry, or it'll all be gone."

 

* * *

 

The small cabin was festive as a meal that could've been fit for royalty was served. Gildarts laughed and joked with Silver and the boys, as Mika would quietly shake her head. Ur, who had dropped in just before the men arrived back, would often put in her opinion. She had never been afraid to speak her mind, and Erza, who had been in her care for the last ten years had grown to be much like her.

 

"So," Gildarts spoke, his tone softer now that the meal had been finished and they were just sitting around talking. His eyes darted to the end of the table, where Gray and Natsu were arguing over which dried prunes were the worst, as Erza listened intensively. "How's Lyon doing?" He raised a faded orange brow to Ur who sat to his left.

 

She stiffened for a moment before she took a steady breath and her shoulders fell. "Fine, I suppose," she gave a half-hearted shrug. "The last letter I got from him was about three months ago, and he said he was loving the North very much."

 

"Hm," Gildarts mused quietly. It was no surprise to him that Lyon had left the South Pole as soon as he could. There was no denying his jealously towards Gray... He had heard countless of stories of their fights- which had led to several damages on many of the buildings in town. Even Natsu had joined in on a few fights, always backing up his adoptive younger brother.

 

"What about Ultear?" He asked, with a lighter tone.

 

"Oh, she's doing wonderful," Ur smiled. Her eyes casted down to the teens, making sure they weren't listening as she lowered her voice slightly. "She has met with some of the resistance in the Earth Kingdoms, and together they are keeping an eye on Zeref's army."

 

"Good," Gildarts nodded, lifting his arms as he stretched. "Silver, has there been any news from Hiro?"

 

Silver shook his head slowly, "last I heard, they were near serpents past, nearing Era. I should be getting a letter from him any day now."

 

"Hey, Uncle!" Natsu called, gaining the older firebender's attention. "Where's our presents?" He raised a pink eyebrow.

 

"Natsu," Erza was the first to scowled him, quickly hitting the back of his head. He hissed, his hand coming up to massage the back of his head as he glared at Erza. "It's not nice to demand presents," she told him, though her dark eyes shifted over to the older man. They were silently asking if he had brought presents.

 

Gildarts chortled as he stood up from his chair. "Yeah, yeah, I got you guys gifts. Let me go get 'em."

 

He came back down a few minutes later, a big white box in his hands and a stick covered in red paper under his right arm. "Okay, squirts listen up," he told the three youngest. "I'm going to be gone for a while, so these are going to have to last you."

 

"Why are you going to be gone for so long?" Gray asked with furrowed brows. He usually visited every other month, since he always came to train Natsu and visit with them. He had become like family. 

 

"Work is work," Gildarts told him as his lip twitched. "This is for you," he placed the box in Natsu's lap. "This will count as your birthday present that I'll miss here in a few weeks." 

 

"Alright!" Natsu grinned as he grabbed the lid of the box and quickly popped it off. "No way!" His eyes were wide as he looked inside he box. He reached inside it and pulled out what was inside. "It's a fire ferret!" He bounced on his feet.

 

"It's a blue fire ferret..." Ur commented, slightly shocked. "I didn't know there were such things."

 

"They're rare," Gildarts gave her a grin before he looked back at Natsu. "Now, he's still pretty young, so you'll have to take great care of him, okay?"

 

"Yeah! Of course!" Natsu told him, sitting down back in his chair as he held his new pet in his arms gently. As Natsu pet his blue hair, the ferret raised his head, his black beady eyes looking at him as he tilted his head.

 

"Look at his markings," Gray smiled, as he leaned over to look at the animal. White fur rimmed his eyes, and a line came down from his eyes to his mouth, almost forming what looked like a smile. "He looks happy..."

 

Natsu gasped, "that's it... His name! Happy..."

 

"You're naming him an emotion?" Erza asked, raising a scarlet eyebrow.

 

"Is it your pet?" Natsu asked smugly as he stuck his tongue out. "No, it's mine," he answered his own question.

 

Erza rolled her eyes, "whatever..."

 

"This is for you Erza," Gildarts handed her the stick with red wrapping paper.

 

She took it with a smile before opening it eagerly. Her eyes shined when she saw the silver metal blade poking out from its sheath. She picked it up slowly, amazed by how light it was, even though it was thick. The handle was a beautiful dark grey, and at the top were two silver wings.

 

"I had this made from a meteorite especially for you," Gildarts told the young woman. "It's an incredible talent you have, Erza. Never let anyone make you feel less than how amazing you truly are."

 

"Thank you, Gildarts," she smiled brightly, holding the sheath to her chest.

 

"And lastly, for you..." Gildarts turned towards Gray as he held out a small white box.

 

Gray took the box before opening it. With confusion, he emptied the contents onto his hand... A small, carved and faded white ocarina and a hallowed coin except for the strangest symbol in the middle of it... It was red, the bottom pointed out almost like a horned tail before it curved up to make another spike. Beside the spike looked like what were four flames, descending in size as they got further to the left, and then it curved downwards forming another point before it swerved and met with the pointed tail underneath it.

 

"I know you must be confused," Gildarts told him, and Gray could only nod. "You being the Avatar, is fate, Gray," the firebender told him. "There's no telling what you might face, and that is why your gifts, although small, are very important. Your ocarina is made from an unagi bone. Do you remember the tune your father and I taught you many years ago?"

 

Gray's eyes drifted up to Silver, who gave him a small nod. "Yes..."

 

"If you are ever in danger, play that tune, and help with be sure to show up," Gildarts promised. "And that coin, is how you'll find friends."

 

Gray blinked in confusion. He was left with more questions than answers... Why was Gildarts talking about him being in danger, and what did he mean about finding friends? Instead of asking, he gave a light bow. "Thanks, Gildarts..."

 

"Well, its growing late," Mika spoke up. "Boys, why don't you help me clean up the kitchen before you get ready for bed?"

 

Gray and Natsu shared a groan, but a quick look from their mother made them jump up. "Here, Happy," Natsu placed the ferret on his collar. "You can ride up there!" Happy seemed to be fine with his place, as he purred in response and hurried himself in Natsu's hood.

 

"I guess we should be heading back to our tent now," Ur stood with a stretch as she looked at Erza. "Gildarts," her eyes held the man's for a few seconds and she took a step forward to pat his chest. "You take it easy out there, okay...?" She told him softly.

 

"I will," he gave her a gentle smile, watching as she walked away with Erza. Silver was shaking his head when he finally glanced back at his friend. "What?" Gildarts raised a brow.

 

Silver sighed, "when are you two finally going to admit that you like each other?"

 

Gildarts groaned, "it's not like that, Silv. How many times do I have to tell ya?"

 

Silver rolled his dark eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked towards his office, Gildarts following behind him. "You say it's not like that, Sis says it's not like that... But you two always make those damn lovey-dovey eyes at each other."

 

Gildarts found himself rolling his eyes as he shut Silver's door. Him and Ur were not like that, and even if they were... Now was not the time for him to be letting his emotions get the best of him. They were in the middle of a war, after all.

 

"Okay, if you say so," Silver muttered as he sat down at his desk. Gildarts took a seat in front of him, his eyes suddenly turning serious. "Tell me what you got."

 

"Isvan is now fully under Zeref's control."

 

"Dammit," Silver bit back a snarl as he shook his head. "That place was bad enough..."

 

"I'm afraid it's just gotten much worse," Gildarts admitted solemnly. "Makarov has made contact and said that Zeref's Army has tried to seize a few small Earth kingdom colonies, but so far Makarov and the others have been able to keep them at bay."

 

"That's good," Silver nodded. "Do you think I should gather the last remaining men and go join them?"

 

Gildarts looked down at the desk, "I'm thinking it might be time..." He let out a heavy sigh and looked back up at his friend. "Things have gotten a little more complicated."

 

Silver leaned forward, "I'm listening..."

 

"We both know that Eileen is Zeref's right-hand-woman, but I've been informed that he has formed an elite squad made with those of incredible bending and talent. They do his biding outside of Alvarez, and they are very powerful. They are all made up of Spriggan members."

 

Silver's eyes widened before he let out a tired sigh. "This war... It's never going to stop unless we can defeat Zeref."

 

 

"I'm beginning to think maybe only one person can do that," Gildarts told him gently.

 

Silver's eyes widened before he shook his head. "No, I want Gray out of this mess."

 

"He's the Avatar," Gildarts reminded him. "He deserves to know what's happening."

 

"No," Silver spoke sternly. "If Gray were to find out about all this he would want to help, and he can't. He only knows Waterbending, and before he faces Zeref he needs to know the three other elements."

 

Gildarts let out a heavy sigh, "he's your son, and I'll respect your decision... But Silver, with the way things are going it won't be long before he finds out on his own..."

 

Silver didn't make a reply back as he glanced at his desk. He knew that Gray would eventually learn about the war that was currently going on, he just hoped the war would be over before that time...

 

* * *

 

"Where are you going again?" Gray asked as he followed Silver to the port.

 

The older man sighed, "I already told you, I'm needed up North for a few weeks to deal with a few political meetings."

 

"And why can't Nat and I go?" Gray crossed his arms with a frown.

 

Silver turned around, Gray right behind him and Natsu just behind him. "Gray, Natsu..." He gave the boys a sympathetic frown. "You two are needed here. Make sure Ur doesn't destroy the village. I'll be back in a few weeks." He wrapped an arm around Gray's neck, and the other around Natsu's as he pulled them into a hug, aware that neither one of them were hugging him back.

 

Silver leaned back and he could see the anger and confusion in both their eyes. He couldn't blame them, not really. Gray had never left the South Pole, and neither had Natsu once he got there. He didn't want to take the chance of them getting hurt... They weren't ready for how the world had changed.

 

"I will be back soon..." Silver promised as he docked the ship. As the anchor rose and him and the few other waterbenders who were still left in the south began to waterbend the ship away, he looked back to see his two sons. They watched him with confused eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry," Silver whispered before turning away and focusing on the course up ahead.

 

* * *

 

"This blows," Gray grumbled with a frown as the ship disappeared around the guarding ice walls.

 

Natsu nodded from his spot beside him. "I don't understand why we can't go..."

 

Gray nodded, his dark eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance. "And what bullshit to say 'make sure Aunt Ur doesn't destroy the village!'" He huffed, his mistrials flaring slightly now. "Aunt Ur always destroying something."

 

"Come on," Natsu turned to head back to the cabin. He grabbed Gray's hood, giving him a yank and almost making him stumble.

 

"Stop," Gray muttered as he turned to walk right.

 

"Moping over being left behind won't help us solve the problem," Natsu told him.

 

"I know," Gray grumbled, giving the older boy a light glare. "What do you suggest will fix us getting left behind?"

 

"Dad's study is always locked..." Natsu began, folding his arms over his chest. "When Uncle Gildarts was here last week, him and Dad stayed in the study all night talking about something... Don't you think they're hiding something?"

 

"Yes," Gray shot his brother a look. "I definitely think they're hiding something, but Dad's office will be locked," he sighed. "And there's no way we'll be able to sneak into it with Mom in the house..."

 

Natsu glanced over at Gray, and a small smirk was shared between the two of them. All they would have to do is wait for their mother to go into into town to get a few groceries... And if they were to say, wolf down a few several treats when they got home, who could blame them? They were growing boys, after all...

 

* * *

__

 

Mika let out a small sigh as she checked the pantry. She was running low on several things because in the last few days, the boys have had an enormous appetite! They were constantly eating every time she turned around! It was worse than when they went through their growth spurts.

 

"Erza, dear," she called to the young woman who had arrived half an hour ago. "I have to run to the store to pick up a few things, will you tell Ur that when she gets here?"

 

"Of course," Erza nodded as she pet Happy, who was curled up on her lap  

 

"Make sure the boys don't burn down my house!" Mika added as she headed on out.

 

Natsu got up from his spot on the living room floor and padded to the window so he could watch the retreating back of his mother. Once she had disappeared down the hill, he turned towards Gray.

 

"The coast is clear."

 

"The coast is clear for what?" Erza raised a scarlet eyebrow.

 

Gray jumped up as he ignored her question. Him and Natsu ran to his father's office, and he knelt down, peering through the peephole.

 

"What are you two doing?" Erza demanded as she followed them, Happy crawling up to rest on her shoulders.

 

"My Dad is hiding something from me," Gray glanced up at her. "And I'm about to find out."

 

Erza rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? Gray, you shouldn't break into your father's study, I'm sure he's not keeping anything too serious from you."

 

"How do you know?" Gray retorted back. "What if it is something serious, Erza? I'm the Avatar, I deserve to know what's going around the world."

 

"He's right, you know," Natsu piped up, leaning against the wall as he watched Gray attempting to jiggle the door loose.

 

"Okay, so what if you go in there and find out that your father isn't hiding anything from you?" Erza prompted, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"Then I'll leave his stuff alone," Gray shrugged as if it was the obvious answer.

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Erza muttered to herself. "Move over," she stepped up beside Gray, and pushed his shoulder. He moved out of the way as she reached up to take a bobby pin out of the bun her hair was in. Happy scampered off of her shoulder, and into Natsu's arms as she picked at the lock.

 

"Woah, where did you learn that?" Gray raised an eyebrow towards her as he stood up.

 

Erza shrugged, "I just have a knack for it, I suppose..." she gave a small grin as the door creaked open. "Alright," she stood up from her crouch. "What is it you think Silver is hiding from you?"

 

"We don't really know," Natsu shrugged, walking into the room with Gray. "That's kinda the point..."

 

Erza narrowed her eyes, giving Natsu's head a good swipe. He grumbled in response as he rubbed the back of it.

 

"I just want to know if there's something he's not telling me..." Gray sighed, sitting down in his father's chair. "He said he would only be gone for a few weeks, but he wouldn't even let me or Natsu go with him... In fact, he has never allowed me to leave this place... I want to know why."

 

With that, Gray began to open up all the drawers, pulling out all the documents he could find. Natsu and Erza had surrounded the desk, picking up a few letters and reading over them.

 

They were in complete silence as they read over several letters, exchanging them once they were through. None of them could believe it... Was there really a war outside of the Southern Water Tribe that they had no idea about? There were countless of letters, many from Gildarts, as he checked up on Natsu and Erza, and let Silver know about the Firelord's whereabouts. This Forelord, Zeref, was apparently terrorizing the Earth Kingdom. There were letters from a Commander in the Earth Kingdom named Metalicana, and a General named Makarov. They have had a few skirmishes with Zeref's Army, and they did not take his power lightly because the Firelord, didn't just have firebenders under his control, but several waterbenders and earthbenders as well...

 

"Hello?" Ur's voice called from living room. She must have just arrived, but none of the teens made a reply to answer her. "Where are you guys?" She laughed as her voice grew closer. She rounded the corner, seeing that Silver's study was open and she walked towards it slowly. Her eyes were wide as she met the gazes of three very confunfused frowns.

 

"What are you doing in here...?" Her tone was soft and a bit uneasy.

 

"When were you guys going to tell me about Zeref...?" Gray asked flatly.

 

"Zeref?" Ur raised an eyebrow and attempted a weak laugh. "Gray, you don't have to worry about him... He's just a little power hungry, your father and Gildarts are working on it..."

 

"They've been working on it for almost eleven years?" Gray raised a dark eyebrow. "Did Dad really go to the Northern Water Tribe?"

 

"Gray, come on now-" Ur began to turn around.

 

"Aunt Ur, please!" He stood up and banged his hands on the desk. "I'm not a child anymore, I'm seventeen-years-old! I'm the Avatar, I deserve to know! There's a war going on outside of these icy walls and I never even heard about it until now!"

 

Ur swallowed hard as she turned to look at her nephew. Why did she have to be the one to tell him this...?

 

"Your Father really is on his way up North..." she told him truthfully. "But he's not going up there for political reasons. He's going up there to gather more troops..."

 

Gray tightened his jaw, a vein in his forehead started to pop. How could his father lie to him about this? He may only know Waterbending, but he was still the Avatar! It was his responsibility to protect this world!

 

Erza rubbed her arms, noticing how the room suddenly got a chill. "I read in one of those letters about keeping Gray safe. Could Zeref be after him since he's the Avatar?" She asked carefully.

 

Ur shook her head, "no. Zeref does not know that Gray exists." She took a deep breath before she continued, "you see, when he first came into rule, he believed that the previous Avatar, an airbender named Layla was still alive. So he torched the Air Temples..."

 

Natsu's eyes widened, "I thought the airbenders died off from disease..."

 

"That was a lie..." the waterbender shook her dark hair. "The Airbenders were one of the cleanest and purest elements. They never got sick..." 

 

"Did any airbenders survive?" Gray demanded, his dark eyes glancing at his aunt.

 

"A handful, most of them went into hiding."

 

Gray bit his lip as he scratched his chin. So in his past life, he was an airbender? That would the element he would have to learn last, but maybe if he went to the Air Temples he could find out a bit more about his past life and that could help him take down Zeref. A memory that wasn't his flashed through his mind... It was of a little girl, no older than one.

 

"Lucy..." her name formed in his head. "Who is Lucy...?" Gray asked Ur.

 

Ur blinked in surprise. "Lucy was Layla's daughter... She was only a year old when her mother died."

 

"Where is Lucy now?" Gray raised a dark eyebrow.

 

"The Konzern Estate, I think," Ur scratched her head. "It's near the Western Air Temples."

 

"Then the Western Air Temples are where I'm heading," Gray walked passed Natsu as he headed towards the door.

 

"Wait!" Ur cried, blocking him from leaving. He had grown several inches over the passed few years and now she had to tilt her head up to glare at him. "Gray you cannot do this! It's dangerous! Please understand why your parents didn't tell you- they were protecting you! If Zeref finds out you're alive, he'll be after you next."

 

"Aunt Ur..." Gray placed a hand on her shoulder before gently moving her out of the way and walking passed her. "I'm tired of being protected. I'm doing things my way now..."

 

Natsu watched him go, a slow smile tugging on his lips. At eighteen, almost nineteen years old, he had never really experienced much adventure. It was about time to change that! "I'm coming with you!" He yelled, rushing out of the room right after Gray.

 

Erza stood in the middle of the empty room in silence for a few seconds. When Gray had first claimed Silver was hiding something from him- she didn't believe it! But how wrong she was... And now Gray and Natsu would be off, traveling across part of the Earth Kingdom to the Western Air Temples to find the descendent of the past Avatar? She couldn't let them go alone!

 

"Don't worry," Erza walked up to Ur and placed a hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile. "I'm going with them. I'll keep them safe," she promised before walking out of the room as well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Come talk me on Tumblr! My URL is- Nokohmis :)


End file.
